Making Acquaintances
by 123writer
Summary: Call it a series of one shots touching on the unseen first meetings of the crew members. I started with Katie and Lucas just because this seemed like a trick Cmdr. Ford would have enjoyed playing on her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anybody missed me? I know, I know wrong place huh? … Sorry this is just an idea I had. Call it a series of one shots touching on the unseen first meetings of the crew members. I started with Katie and Lucas just because this seemed like a trick Cmdr. Ford would of enjoyed playing on her. **

**Making Acquaintances**

Lt. Commander Katherine Hitchcock shook her head as she stood watching a pair of jeans and sneakers sticking out from one of the electronic panels in the moonpool. "Well, that must be him." Katie sighed. She hated asking for help especially from the science staff. Commander Jonathon Ford had sent her to the moonpool to get some help from one of the science team members. Katie had noticed the slight smirk her staunch XO gave her at the mention of the specific science staffer she would need. When she questioned Ford on it he quickly covered his smile and said something about Wolenczak being a little different, even for the science staff. She cleared her throat as she heard a string of curse words float up from inside the panel.

"Mr. Wolenczak?" Hitchcock sighed receiving no response. She paused momentarily trying to remember the first name Jonathon had given her, "Lucas?" Nothing. She rolled her eyes as she noticed the iPod and earbuds attached to the man's pants. "Great, that's just perfect."

"Want some help?" Katie turned to see the ship's CMO, Dr. Kristin Westphalen smiling warmly as she approached. The Lt. Commander smiled cautiously remembering the dressing down Jonathon had received from the woman.

"Sure," Katie nodded, "Commander Ford asked me to come and get a Lucas Wolenczak from this end to see if he could help us with a computer problem. I asked for a description and all I got was a few smirks and that he's a little different. So when I saw the jeans I assumed…Well, that's him right?"

"Yes," Kristin laughed a little, "Although I don't think it's the jeans that make him different." Katie gave the older woman a confused look as she watched her bend over the young man and unplugged the earbuds from the small device on his belt causing a rock song to blare into the small space within the panel. "Lucas?"

"Yeah, doc?" The casual way the man spoke to his superior caused Hitchcock to throw a confused look towards the doctor.

"I need to speak with you. Lt. Commander Hitchcock needs your help." Dr. Westphalen continued ignoring the look the young officer sent her way.

"Okay, so speak?" Katie watched as a hand reached for the iPod and shut off the device.

"To your face please, Lucas." Hitchcock couldn't help but smile as she listened to a second string of swears in response to the doctor's request.

"Alright, alright, here's my face, happy now?" Katie stood shocked at the mop of blonde hair and bright blue eyes on what appeared to be nothing more than a teenager as he pushed himself out from the tight spot.

"He's Wolenczak?" Katie couldn't cover the obvious expression of shock on her face. " But.. but.. he's—"

"—Not going to help you if you say the word kid." The blonde countered with a wry grin as Cmdr. Hitchcock looked over towards Dr. Westphalen.

"I told you it wasn't the jeans that made him different." Kristin shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Lt. JG. Timothy O'neill stood atop a small ladder in his new cabin. The young man hand been trying to the last hour to figure out a way to attach a cross to the metal above his door way. Coming from a staunch Catholic family, the young officer knew his mother would never forgive him if he didn't hang a cross above his door before unpacking. He smirked proudly as the double sided tape he was using finally decided to hold. "Well, that'll have to work, otherwise I'll never get unpacked." Tim said to himself as he started to climb down the ladder. Suddenly the door opened putting Tim face to face with a young Hispanic man.

"Uh, sorry." Tim stammered as he quickly climbed down the ladder giving the crucifix onelast glance hoping his new roommate wouldn't have a problem with the sign of faith. The communications officer had never had much luck with roommates. He was usually ridiculed over his faith or prude ways. "I'm Tim O'neill."

"Miguel Ortiz." The dark haired man smiled, " Yeah, you work communications don't you? I work the sensory board. I guess were roommates huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so huh." Tim smiled nervously as he folded up his ladder and slide it under one of the bunks.

"So um..You in to any sports? Soccer?" Miguel asked as he set his bag down on the empty bunk.

"Not, really" Tim gestured to the large pile of books on his bed, "I read a lot. That's about it."

"Well... That's cool, um where are you from?" Miguel quickly changed the subject haven't not read anything aside from a text book in years, a conversation about books was the last thing he wanted to get in to.

"Minneapolis." O'neill said pushing up his glasses, "What about you?"

"Cuba."

"Oh so you didn't come through the US Navy?" Tim questioned.

"Nope, I'm enlisted through NORPAC." Miguel sighed at the awkwardness of the conversation, This was going to be a long tour.

"¿Habla usted español?" Tim asked cautiously not wanting to offend.

" Sí, tengo el oficial de comunicaciones, ¿cuántos idiomas hablas?" Miguel responded looking a little surprised.

"Diecisiete con fluidez, a continuación, tal vez otro 10 ME puede llegar a."

"Es genial."

"Gracias."

The pair smirked at each other before Miguel spoke, "You realize we could have some fun with this right? I bet there's not too many guys aboard that speak spanish."

"You're probably right." O'neill smirked as the Cuban headed back out of the door grabbing another box.

As Miguel reentered the room the crucifix that Tim had just spent all of his time hanging fell landing in the box Ortiz was carrying. O'neill cringed when he heard the other man speak.

"This isn't going to work." Miguel said as he picked the cross up from his belongings.

"I'm sorry I should of asked before I put it up."

"It's too heavy." Miguel smirked as Tim raised an eyebrow. "It won't stay up there. We can use mines."

The communications officer was shocked when the other man promptly unzipped his duffle bag and pulled out smaller version of the crucifix. "Here,I'll get something to hang it up with so we can unpack."

"Wait your–"

"Catholic? Of course," The young man smirked as he handed O'neill a roll of double sided tape, " I'm Cuban. What did you think? Todos los que entran aquí servir al señor."

"All who enter here serve the Lord." Tim smirked as he translated Miguel's words. "Maybe having a roommate wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
